The Evil Plan of Kagome Higurashi!
by EmberFalcon
Summary: SEQUEL TO STAY BESIDE ME Kagome has been distant from Inuyasha, but why...? Read and find out!


FIRST INUYASHA SEQUEL! –throws confetti- ahem…this is a sequel to "Stay Beside Me" thanks to review requests. This is basically all about an evil trick that Kagome plays on Inuyasha. Funny fluffiness ahead, eat with caution.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters. All I own is this compy, some clothes, and a box of pop tarts…-sigh-…-munches on pop tart-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Kagome! Just lemme have some!"

"You're a half dog demon! You'll get sick!" Kagome laughed as Inuyasha begged to have some of the chocolate that she had brought back with her from her time last she was there. He squatted beside her, his ears drooped as he put on his best puppy dog face to try and "persuade" her to let him have some chocolate.

Shippo hopped onto Kagome's lap, his tail swishing excitedly. Chocolate automatically registered as candy in his mind. And candy was his best friend.

"Hey, can I have some, Kagome?" He asked, his eyes dancing with absolute glee at the thought of being on a sugar hype again. Kagome smiled at him.

"What do you say?" She asked, acting like she was going to put the chocolate bar back in her bag. Shippo put on one of those faces that look so innocent that only a kid could pull off without actually meaning it.

"Pretty please with a berry on top?" Kagome's smile warmed even more at the kitsune fox youkai.

"Of course, Shippo-chan." She hugged him tightly, then handed him the entire bar of chocolate, which he took with sheer happiness as he had so rarely ever felt. He had not only gotten a hug from Kagome, but also chocolate, but he also got it, AND got to rub it all in Inuyasha's face!

The said hanyou stared at the little fox demon as he pranced around, munching on the sweet candy in utter jealousy. Not only had Kagome NOT hugged _him_…her _boyfriend_…but she didn't give him a chocolate bar…AND GAVE SHIPPO BOTH! That was just plain cruel! Shippo noticed that Inuyasha was scowling at him and Kagome, so he waved the candy bar teasingly at the hanyou.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? Jealous that Kagome gave me a hug and some candy?"

"Feh." _'Hell yeah I'm jealous! Where's MY hug? And why does he get a candy bar and not ME?'_ Lately, ever since he and Kagome had confessed their feelings toward each other, things had pretty much remained unchanged, except now that Inuyasha had really gotten to taste Kagome's lips against his own, he wanted more. He had been trying to at least get a little kiss on the cheek from her…_something_…but all she ever did was turn her head, or duck away and act strange, in a way that he had never seen her act before. He couldn't figure out that, the same night that she made him think that she'd leave forever that they'd made out (not made love, just made out), and then after that act too nervous to even say an 'I love you' before falling asleep. Every night before everyone went to sleep, he would hug her tightly and whisper to her that he loved her. Granted, she always said that she loved him, too, but she would always duck out of his arms right before he would kiss her. The others were already aware of their relationship, so they didn't really try hiding anything anymore. Maybe that was the reason…? I mean, they hadn't kissed in a week, and it was _killing_ Inuyasha!

"Come on, Kagome! Can't I have just one little piece?" He begged one more time, his big huge puppy dog eyes searching her features. She acted like she was considering for a moment, placing her thumb under her chin in thought.

"Well…" She cocked her head to the side while she continued to ponder over it, or at least…act like it. His ears swiveled up a little as he smiled hopefully…

"Nope…no chocolate for you, Inuyasha." He fell over anime style, groaning in defeat. His stomach groaned even louder, given that the last time he ate was right before they killed Naraku…about TWO WEEKS AGO.

"Hey, Kagome…you got any food with you? I'm kinda hungry."

"Since you can't have chocolate, how about ramen?"

"Yeah!"

"What do you say?" He rolled his eyes, about to make some smart ass comment, but his stomach groaned again, as if warning him that if he didn't show some manners, he wasn't gonna have ramen.

"Can I have some ramen…please…?" She smiled at the hanyou and nodded, reaching into her bag for a pack to cook for him.

"Sure, let me just get it…out…" She frowned as she dug through her bag, looking for the said food item. Inuyasha peeked over her shoulder to watch as she pretended that she didn't know where the ramen that she allegedly put in her pack was.

"Sorry, Inuyasha…I forgot that I didn't buy any ramen." Rather than his beloved ramen, she handed him an orange instead.

"You need to eat something, and that's all I got left until I can go back for more supplies." She had to turn her back to him to hide her smirk as Inuyasha started making a face that looked like some dude that broke out of rehab early as he blinked at the orange, then at her, and then back at the orange.

In all honesty, she purposely didn't let him have any chocolate or buy any ramen because it was all part of her master plan. As much as it hurt her to not at least hug Inuyasha all week, and the fact that she wanted to, she couldn't. If she did, she would be ruining the whole point of the plan. This plan was no ordinary plan, oh no! This plan was carefully laid out, mostly for her entertainment. Since Inuyasha's birthday was coming up, and the whole gang had decided that they were going to throw him a party. That, and she had come up with a little something on the side all on her own (Minds out of the gutter, people : P). So, she figured that she was going to distance herself as much as she could from Inuyasha until the time came.

It wasn't that she was hiding something that was evil…well…nothing but the plan. The plan was pure evil until tomorrow. She loved making Inuyasha squirm, and it was bugging him all week that she hadn't acted like she even cared that they had made out, which she enjoyed it immensely. But her plan was very secret, so secret that Inuyasha couldn't know about it. Normally, it wouldn't have anything to do with their love or anything, but whenever she was near him, it was like nothing else mattered, and she could tell him anything. Most of the time, she found herself doing just that, and besides, she'd just be ruining the surprise if she did! So, until the time was right, she would put as much distance as she could between herself and the hanyou.

_'Kagome, what in the hell has gotten into you? One day, we're madly in love, making out, all that, and then the following week I can't even get a peck on the cheek? What the hell? What's wrong with you…?'_ He couldn't help but let his ears droop at the thought that she had indeed been distancing herself from him as much as possible. And it only happened when one of two things occurred- He ran off to Kikyo, or they got into a huge argument. Neither of the two had happened- one because Kikyo was dead, and two they haven't argued at all in about a month, so he couldn't figure out why she was acting so…cold. No, cold wasn't the word. She wasn't being mean or spiteful, but she wasn't being romantic with him…just…friendly. Normally, it wouldn't bother him…but after they had made out…all of a sudden, it was a whole new feeling. Like…as cliché as it sounded, a dog being left out in the rain. He grinned at the memory of when they made out just the previous week…

_"Kagome…don't leave me…onegai…" He rested his head on her crown, kissing her hair softly, a small taste of what was to come. She shook her head into his chest._

_"I never will…never again."_

_"Uhh…have you ever 'made out' before?"_

_"Nooo…why? Do you want to?" He lifted his head to look into her eyes._

_"Only if you want to." He smirked cockily at her. She kissed him in response. He more than gladly responded, leaning backwards slowly, gently pulling Kagome with him. His back touched the Goshinboku while he crushed Kagome's small frame against his chest. His tongue slipped out between his lips and glided against hers, pleading for entry. She gasped, giving him the perfect opportunity to dive into her mouth, to memorize every crevice within it. She moaned softly as her own tongue slid into his mouth, playfully rolling across one of his fangs. He tried to suppress the purr that was slowly crawling up his throat, but the tingly feeling of her tongue on his fang was too much not to purr at. He moaned into her mouth just before the soft vibrations of his lips purring against her caused her to melt into his frame, relaxing against him completely. He parted their lips only for a small fraction of a second before they connected again and again and again. It was kinda like chaining a few little kisses in between every passionate one. _

_Inuyasha couldn't get enough of her- her lips, which were incredibly soft, felt as if he were kissing rose pedals, tasted sweeter than the finest honey in all of Japan, her body seemed to fit perfectly against his, her scent enticing and inviting, as he was beginning to slowly succumb to her entire being, not that he minded, not at all. _

_Finally they parted after what was actually a record of ten minutes, each panting softly from lack of the right amount of air. Kagome rested her head on his chest, her ear over his heart, while her finger stroked his toned chest. His fingers ran though her soft, silky locks of long ebony hair as he held her closer._

_"Kagome…" He whispered into her hair, kissing her temple lightly before resting his forehead there and shutting his eyes._

_"…I never knew you could kiss like that…" She simply smiled, not saying anything for a moment, continuing to run her finger down his toned chest._

_"Well, then…we'll have to do this more often won't we?" He grinned, his molten amber orbs, still smoky and warm, holding all the love he had for her, and yet glittered with excitement at the thought of more kisses like that one._

_"I s'pose we will…just don't make me wait too long for the next one." _

_"Did you just say that out loud?" Despite the dark of night, even someone as slow as Inuyasha could tell that his blush was a near vibrant red._

_"Uhh…err…well, ah…" He really hadn't meant to say that. Kami, what this girl could do to him!_

_"I'll have to keep that in mind…" They both smiled as Inuyasha began to nuzzle her neck._

_"G'night…I love you." He whispered as he began to swirl his fingers lightly over her back. She snuggled into his chest a little more. It was a little out of character for him, but love can do that to a person._

_"Goodnight, Inuyasha. I love you, too."_

He looked over at the keeper of his heart, wondering why things had been so different in contrast to that promised night. He couldn't help but feel a little down, especially since he had just confessed how he had loved her. He wanted her to let him prove just how much he really did love her, even if she was pushing him away, to hell with it! If you want something bad enough, go for it! With that thought, he walked over to Kagome, his hunger long forgotten while he knelt in front of her. She turned from tickling Shippo and jumped in surprise at how close Inuyasha was to her.

"Inu-" Before she could object, he placed his hands on the ground beside either of her sides and leaned in, his face dangerously close to hers.

"Kagome…would you…" His eyes were half lid, as were hers as he leaned in a little closer to her, his breath gracing her face.

"…would you…" _'Would you push me away **again**…?'_ She stared into his eyes, transfixed in their soft glow, amazed at the sunset gold glint in their irises. Their noses were touching, now…so close to kissing…so close…

"Kagome, could you help Sango and I over in the hut with something, please?" Miroku called out to Kagome from the door to the hut, causing her to snap out of her trance and quickly nod.

"Yeah, be right there, Miroku!" She was about to stand, but then glanced sadly at Inuyasha, though he wouldn't have known, for he was now staring at his lap. She was tempted to kiss him at least on the cheek, at least something, but thought against it- she couldn't ruin the plan! _'I'll make it up to you, I know you'll like it!'_ Was her only thought as she made her way to the hut.

_'AUGH…so close…DAMN YOU SANGO AND MIROKU! Feh…'_ He thought sadly as his ears drooped for the thousandth time that day. Shippo, noticing his sadness, hopped over beside the depressed hanyou.

"Hey, what's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"Beat it, kid. I ain't in the mood."

"Did you and Kagome get into another fight? I mean, it's been a while…"

"No, we didn't argue…but she…never mind; go play or something." The hanyou snapped irritably. Shippo was already aware of the plan- come to think of it, the only one NOT informed was Inuyasha (isn't it always? Oo). He wasn't about to say anything about it, but he at least needed to cheer him up a little; it was the least he could do given that he hadn't been beaten up in over a week.

"Look, some things may not be what they appear, you gotta really think about it sometimes." Inuyasha looked at the kitsune suspiciously.

"You don't know something that I don't know…_do you…?_" He raised his eyebrows at the little fox, who gulped nervously.

"Uhh…nope! Nothing at all, Inuyasha! Especially not any funny and yet evil plans…oops! I said too much! Gotta go take care of the thing…at the place…ya know, so…see you later, Inuyasha!" He frantically hopped up and began to run away, but Inuyasha grabbed his tail before he could get away.

"You know something, and you'd better tell me right now!" The hanyou demanded, his eyes narrowing. Shippo sweat dropped in nervousness for a moment, but then frantically pointed over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Look- Kagome's coming over this way in a loose-fitting kimono, and she looks awful happy to see you!" Inuyasha, as "smart" as he was, immediately dropped Shippo and wheeled around.

"Really? Where…DAMN YOU, SHIPPO!" Inuyasha hollered at the kitsune's retreating form disappearing into Kaede's hut. Inuyasha was feeling rather left out, once again. Now that Shippo was inside the hut, everyone BUT him was inside. Gee, he felt an awful lot like…

Like a dog left out in the rain?

_What? You AGAIN? When will you leave me in peace?_

NEVER!

_Damn…_

-sings- YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME! YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME!

_Maybe not…but I can block you out of my thoughts._

Whoa, wait a-

He shut his conscience off to be saved for a better time…when he was DEAD. He decided to be nosy for once (hahahaha! He's ALWAYS nosy!) and walked over to the hut, but remained outside so he could eavesdrop on the conversation.

"…I can't wait to see the look on his face!" That was Kagome; he would recognize her voice anywhere.

"Most definitely, and to think…he won't suspect a thing about it!" Sango, that was definitely Sango's voice that time.

"But I must ask ye…why have ye been pushing him away?" Kaede, of course, Inuyasha concluded as his ears swiveled up to hear Kagome's response. It didn't take all that much brains (not that Inuyasha had that many to begin with n.n) to figure out that they were talking about him.

"Well…let's just say that I've got my own reasons." He nearly fell over in frustration when she didn't exactly answer Kaede's question. He figured that there was no point in staying to listen any further- it's not like Kagome was going to tell them about her "plans."

"Okay everyone, I want to tell you all about my plan! It goes something like this…" Kagome huddled Sango, Miroku, and Shippo in a circle. Kirara nudged herself in between Sango's right leg and Miroku's left so that she wasn't left out. Kaede simply shook her head, smiling at the teens as they planned. Kagome continued to whisper her plan into the circle, while Kirara slid out from her spot in the circle too take watch guard duty to make sure a certain hanyou didn't interrupt.

"…So, what do you think? Will that be a surprise?"

"Certainly, Kagome- why, I wish that I'd get a surprise like that from a certain taijia…" SMACK.

"…never mind."

"That's what I thought, hentai."

"AUGH…WHAT IS KAGOME PLANNING?" Inuyasha cried out in frustration as he paced near the Goshinboku, half out of irritation, half out of thought.

"Maybe she'll 'oswari' me more than usual? No…I haven't done anything to provoke it…for once." He paused, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Maybe it's something good…? But that wouldn't explain why she's been pushing me away...IT MAKES NO SENSE!" He groaned in frustration as he sat on one of the Goshinboku's great roots. He picked up Kagome's scent coming his way, so he figured he'd give her a taste of her own healing herbs (since he don't know what medicine is, he just replaced 'medicine' with 'healing herbs').

"Inuyasha, there you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Kagome exclaimed as she sat down beside him. He looked at her and shrugged.

"Just felt like taking a walk, that's all." She nodded, but Inuyasha couldn't help but notice that her beautiful, curvaceous body was hidden in a pool of a black cloak, tied almost all the way down to her knees to hide most of her body. The sleeves were made much like his but didn't have the slits below the shoulders. She smiled as she watched his gaze sweep over the cloth, curiosity showing brightly in his eyes.

"Umm…what's with the cloak…?" Okay, there go his plans. Damn that Kagome, always making him feel like this! The said miko smiled mischievously, though decided not to answer his question.

"Come with me, there's something that I want to show you!" She took his hand in both of hers as she pulled him to his feet. She still held his hand in one of hers as she led him to their "Secret Place" (I know that sounds suggestive, but MINDS OUT OF LE GUTTER, PLEASE!). Their Secret Place was actually a little grove where there was a tiny spring in the forest, flower bushes and such lined the tiny clearing, along with beautiful Weeping Willow trees. Upon their arrival to their Secret Place, Kagome led him to the tallest of the Weeping Willows. Inuyasha watched with curiosity as Kagome walked over to the long olive green wave of the willow's flowing leaves that drooped down to brush against the earth floor, brushing the beautiful curtain aside as she motioned for him to follow her inside the cocoon of leaves. He walked through the part in the curtain with a puzzled look on his face. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark just as Kagome walked through as well, letting the leaves go so they could swish back into their respectful place. She made her way over to him, reaching a hand out for him to grasp. He took it, and pulled her to him, yet did not let their bodies touch. Kagome let his hand go and smiled warmly.

"Close your eyes." She said. Curiosity got the better of the hanyou, and he did as he was told. She waved her hand in front of his face, to test if he could see her. Once she made sure that he couldn't see her, she smiled and let the black cloak fall to the ground (DO NOT THINK ANYTHING PERVERTED! READ THE REST!). Upon hearing the cloth crumple to the ground, Inuyasha's ears twitched once toward the sound, though his eyes remained shut.

"Okay…open." He once again did as he was told, and tried with all his might not to gape (get those perverted thoughts out of your heads RIGHT NOW!) at the beauty that stood before him. Kagome was wearing a sleek black silk kimono that had a skirt shorter than her school uniform, but still didn't show anything but leg. The collar came off the shoulders, and the sleeves stopped at her wrist, but the whole thing clung to her body, revealing every curve for the hanyou to gape at. She wore matching black three inch wedge shoes that tied around the ankles. The tiny speckles of moonlight that streamed through the leaves danced across her features, and in Inuyasha's eyes, made her look like an absolute goddess.

He blinked at her a moment, staring at her, utterly dumbfounded. And that's when he realized that this was her surprise to him…so _that's_ why she was being so distant! It all made sense to him now. He gulped, breath hitching in his throat. She looked so incredibly beautiful…he didn't know what to think!

"Ka…Kagome…you look…err…" He wasn't used to telling anyone that they looked beautiful…come to think of it, he hardly ever said anything like that, let alone a compliment before- not even to Kagome!

"…you look…you look _beautiful…_" He whispered to the miko. She smiled warmly, wrapping her arms around his neck. His knees buckled, though he quickly regained his composure and wrapped his arms around her almost possessively. He pressed his lips to hers, at first intending to keep it simple, innocent, but the moment their lips connected he began to feel the same way he had a week ago. His kiss grew hungrier as he slid one hand up her back to cradle her head against his. She did nothing to object, but rather deepened it more as she tilted her head slightly.

"Ka-go-me…" He began to lose dominancy over the kiss as he succumbed to her will. She took this opportunity to break the kiss and open her eyes half way. He was about to groan in response, but she spoke.

"Oh, and by the way…" She kissed his lips softly.

"…Happy Birthday, Inuyasha."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAAAAAAAAY! Hope you liked it, that was just to get rid of a writer's block that I'm having. The next series I'm starting will sort of be like a Kingdom Hearts version of Inuyasha. You'll just have to wait and see. Arigato and Ja ne!


End file.
